Central to the proposed studies is the use of human lung tissue and cells, especially bronchial epithelial cells from which most lung tumors arise. The role of the Human Cell and Tissue Facility is to collect, maintain, and dispense human tissues and cells for studies in the proposed projects. The Core Facility Director will interact with the Dr. Richard Feins, a thoracic surgeon, to collect entire human lungs from organ donors in cases where the lungs will not be used for transplantation. Pulmonary tissues will also be obtained from thoracic surgical specimens. These tissues will be dissected and epithelial cells recovered as required for specific projects. Human epithelial cells will be collected by fiberoptic bronchoscopy from smoking and non-smoking volunteers. A Core Human Cell and Tissue Facility enables us to meet the needs of project investigators for tissues and cells that are maintained under standardized conditions essential for the types of multidisciplinary studies outlined in this proposal. The Facility will supply Projects 2-4 with human lung tissue and cells.